Giussepe Quattrocchi
Giussepe Quattrocchi was a former Convocate of Regulation in the restored Silver Circle, which assists Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron in governing Quel'thalas. Also known as the Arbiter of the Thirteen Tables of Law, Quattrocchi was responsible for leading the elven kingdom's legislative and judiciary systems. Early Years Giussepe and his twin brother Gaspard are the only two children of Emile and Francoise Quattrocchi, two nobles very passionate about the legal field. Giussepe's brother was favored to eventually become the head of the family, as early in life Giussepe showed a lack of social interests. While their parents schooled Gaspard as a competent mage, with strict moral standards, they preferred to keep Giussepe occupied by having him study in the library. When Giussepe reached his early teens, he was shipped off to a prestigious, strict school of law, where he studied for some hundred years. Due to his upbrining, Giussepe is uncaring, unempathetic, and has an obsession with order and cleanliness. Beyond that, he has a deep, even fanatical understanding and love for the law, and devotes himself to seeing his own brand of justice carried out. Political Career Upon completing his final year of law school, Quattrocchi was given a secretorial position by his father in the Regulatory Department of Quel'thalas. For many years, Quattrocchi saw little difference in his day-to-day routines and job. Due to his adeptness at every job he did, his superiors were often hesitant to promote him, finding him difficult to replace. After some time of filing paperwork and stamping documents, Quattrocchi became a part-time/fill-in judge, presiding over minor cases. This continued until a chance occasion in which he became acquainted with the current Convocate of Silvermoon, and former Convocate of Regulation, Elexandre Solisbane. The two got along well, and (with debatable motivation) the Lord-Convocate accepted Giussepe as his secret apprentice in the field. A month or two later, Solisbane declined in presiding over a major murder case that resulted in an attack on another Convocate. Quattrocchi was appointed as judge over the case, which lasted weeks before a final ruling was made. This case increased recognition of Quattrocchi among the Convocation and populace, which turned out to be a major positive influence on his career. Some time following, the current Convocation held an important meeting where multiple then-empty positions were to be filled.With other positions also filled, Quattrocchi was appointed to Solisbane's former position, Convocate of Regulation. Since then, Quattrocchi has made a number of major and minor changes to the legal system, including a plethora of new laws, revised punishments, and modernization of old prisons, leading to the construction of new, state-of-the-art penitentiaries. Overall, Quattrocchi's changes have greatly reduced the crime rate of the city, but public opinion of him has plummeted. Today, his work consumes his life, and he is always on the clock (at least in his own mind). He is known among those close to the Convocation for constantly checking his watch. Appearance and Personality Quattrocchi is a harsh, unfriendly man with almost no concern about the welfare of others. He is obsessed with order and cleanliness, and goes to extreme measures to maintain them. Almost no one truly 'likes' him - even his own parents' opinion of him could be questioned. To exacerbate the situation, Quattrocchi doesn't like anyone else either. He is rude, condescending, and hateful even to much of the Convocation, most especially Daras Goldleaf, who he seems to have some special hatred for. He has always been an avid fel-user, even after the restoration of the Sunwell. As a result, his eyes are a piercing, kelly green color. His face is marked by a number of wrinkles that were probably formed by years of scowling. His auburn hair is neatly groomed, usually parted to one side and draped over his shoulders. He has a short, pointed goatee and thinly trimmed moustache. His military styled robes are immaculately kept, and adorned with various badges, detailed embroidery, a high collar, and gold epaulets. His obsession with neatness spurred him to even enchant the fabric to dispel dust and dirt, keeping them perpetually good-as-new. His bearing is very formal, with precisely placed feet, straight back and shoulders, and generally perfect posture. Death Giussepe made many enemies during his time as Regulus, due to his strict upheaval of Silvermoon laws, extensive reformation of the prison system, and his brutal methods of carrying out justice. On Sunday, February the seventh, Giussepe was murdered in his office following the trial of his friend, Olette Goldleaf. He was later found at his desk with his hands in his lap and his throat cut. There was no evidence of a struggle. Trivia Giussepe does not celebrate birthdays. Giussepe has a history of health issues, including lactose intolerance, polydactylism, and anemia. Quotes See Also * Kingdom of Quel'thalas guild website Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Warlock Category:Horde